Vancouver
Vancouver is the largest city (but not the capital) of the province of British Columbia in Canada. Of all of the small villages of igloos in Canada- Vancouver is the most problematic. Vancouver is characterized by its large number of hippie drug users. Eastern areas of downtown are often riddled with razor wire, urine and picturesque mountain views. Vancouver will be hosting the 2010 Winter Olympics. The city is Canada's Seattle. Background The current location of Vancouver was settled about 200 years ago after some Britsh captain named "Cook" found it. The new settlers of Vancouver were isolated from the rest of civilization since they lived on the west coast of North America. The settlers in Vancouver had no faith in God so they started smoking marijuana with the natives. Today Vancouver is one of Canada's most beautiful cities. Picturesque mountains, beaches, and parks; It's no wonder we were chosen to host the 2010 games. Main toursit attractions are Grouse Mountain, Capilano Suspension Bridge, Vancouver Art Gallery, Vancouver Aquarium, and Stanley Park. The Olympic Games are happening as we speak, and downtown Vancouver has never been busier. There are free concerts, a free zipline and screenings of the events. Bears It is believed that bears are widely responsible for the way Vancouver appears today since they used to interact with the natives. Grizzlies may be in control of both the mayors office and the government of British Columbia due to many scandals in the area. Note that the situation in Vancouver has slightly improved since the Vancouver Grizzlies NBA team left Canada. Labour Film and TV Industry of California says... Please support Hollywood in taking away film production from Vancouver. More and more films have been made in Vancouver and more and more films have been crap. If films go back to California, they might not suck as bad. Customer Service Industry of Phillipines says... Please support the Filipino economy in taking away jobs from telephone support services in Vancouver. Only Filipinas know how to answer your customer support questions. Labour Contractors of India/Canada say... Please support the exploitation of my fellow man by keeping farm workers unprotected by labour laws in Vancouver. Please ask that your blueberries be picked by powerless and illiterate people from Punjab who can be exploited easily by labour contractors. Popular Ethnic Neighborhoods In Vancouver Vancouver Landmarks -Whistler, BC - Best Snowboarding in town and home of the Vancouver Winter Olympics for 2010 Famous People From Vancouver Mark Emery, the Leader of the Marijuana Party of Canada, has his headquarters next to the New Amsterdam Cafe on East Hastings in Vancouver, BC. The US is attempting to extradite him and two friends for up to life in prison for not offering to invite them to his last awesome party at said cafe. A Typical Day In Vancouver *Wake up at a youth hostel and miss the bus for Whistler snowboarding. *Steal a bike from the neighborhood grocery store and then bike to Stanley Park to buy wood carvings. *Bike to new Amsterdam Cafe at 300 E Hastings St to try the Chicken pot Pie. *Get invited next door to what the locals call a vap lounge. *Meet a whole bunch of really cool guys. *Discover what a Vancouver Volcano is. *Make a left out of the lounge in a stupor instead of turning right. *Walk into Land of the Dead crack heads. *Find the Church of Scientology. *Find that the 'Yarn Barn' next door is more interesting and is having a sale. *Buy so much yarn at 90% off and begin trek home along Richard St back to the hostel (Your friends are still snowboarding at Whistler, those pricks!) *Find a great Sushi bar and suddenly ponder why there are so many Japanese restaurants in town. *Eat 9 dynamite rolls. *Eat 4 Dragon rolls. *Head over the the Roman Colesium styled library in awe. *Find Copernicus' reprint and have some killer epiphanies jacked on volcanos and raw fish. *Discover the remainder of the walk is uphill, and it's raining again? #$@%$%^&. *Get back to the youth hostel and meet some hot Australians who also slept in for the bus to whistler. *Take advantage of the 4-person rooms at the Hostel. Strange Laws in Vancouver You can shoot up bitchies with needles. Its supposed to limit drug use. Now only if they carried rolling papers. *&%^%'in rolling papers always go missing.